1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroluminescent device-based multi-color display systems (“EL displays”). In particular, the present invention relates to controlling displaying of any specified color on an EL display accurately and efficiently, when the EL display is formed out of display elements of three or more basis colors, with each basis colors being provided by one or more electroluminescent devices (ELDs).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electroluminescence (EL) is the phenomenon by which a electroluminescent material emits light under an applied electric field or the passage of an electric current. Examples of materials exhibiting EL include Group III-V semiconductors, manganese-doped or copper-doped zinc sulfide, and various organic semiconductors. Devices incorporating electroluminescent materials (ELDs) have been used in a variety of consumer and technical products to harness the EL phenomenon for many applications (e.g., in display elements in graphical or video display systems). See, for example, the article “Electroluminescent organic and Quantum Dot LEDs: The State of the Art,” in the Journal of Display Technology 11(5), pp. 480-493 (2015). Light from such display elements typically has three or less basis colors (constituting the basis colors) available to synthesize distinct colors and luminance in the visible spectrum. U.S. Pat. No. 8,618,559 (“Hamaguchi”), entitled “Organic Luminescent Display,” discloses, for example, a multi-color display having organic EL elements to provide red, green, and blue sub-pixels.
Providing three basis colors (or even less) limits both the gamut and the saturation in each color available to the viewer. Inclusion of additional EL elements having other (e.g., blue-green and green-yellow) basis colors would allow expansion of the gamut of the light available from the display. When more than three basis colors are used, a desired color at a specified luminance may be displayed by applying one of several sets of control stimuli on the EL elements. As a result, choosing which combination to use is a technical problem that must be efficiently addressed to achieve an effective control strategy.